El Heredero de la Muerte
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Un destino truncado por los hilos de la muerte. Una historia cambiada desde la primera acción. Una noche que marca el principio del fin. Lo quieran o no, todo está a punto de cambiar. UA. EWE. DarkHarry- BadLightSide - SLASH.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría. NO permito copias o publicaciones de ningún tipo.**

* * *

**~*~ EL HEREDERO DE LA MUERTE ~*~**

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.  
**RATED**: **MA**  
**ADVERTENCIA**: AU. Algo de OOC. **SLASH** -es decir relaciones homoeróticas-, lenguaje adulto, escenas explícitas. Dark Harry. EWE. Algo de DOM Harry. Psible **MPREG**.  
**AVISOS**: Aquí Dumbledore sigue vivo -se explicará más adelante el cómo y porqué. Personajes propios. Herencia -no creature fic-. Sinceramente van a tener que leer para entender...

* * *

**_N/A:_ IMPORTANTE**: Seré honesta, escribo para desahogarme de todo, incluso de otros escritos, así que puede que apeste para las actualizaciones. Puedo tardar -y hablo de horrores de tiempo-, pero si empiezo la historia me comprometo a terminarla **SEA CUANDO SEA**. Dicho esto espero que disfruten de esta nueva locura oscura y que me dejen sus impresiones o comentarios.

* * *

**~*~ PRÓLOGO ~*~**

"_Yo maté a Sisius Black. Yo maté a Sirius Black..._"

Podía escuchar ese maldito canto una y otra y otra vez desde lo más profundo de su mente. No había forma de esquivarlo. Ninguna manera de pararlo o evitarlo. Y luego, justo detrás y sin demora, venían las imágenes. Aquellas imágenes que tanto lo habían cambiado. Primero viendo a Sirius ante él con esa sonrisa rota. Luego al caer sin retorno hacia el velo.

Volvió a sentir el deseo.

El deseo. Aquel deseo irrefenable y oscuro que le susurraba que _matase_, que silenciara de una vez por todas y para siempre a aquella maldita perra loca que tan cruelmente había matado y robado a la última persona que consideraba su 'familia'. El único que lo quería con él. El único pobre pedacito de sueño que había logrado tener, conservar. Aquel que había formado el principal componente de un sueño que siempre añoró como una familia real.

Revivió entonces el momento exacto en el que se perdió. El momento en el que todo ese... odio... todo ese sentimiento llameante y abrasador le recorrió el cuerpo por completo y lo arrastró a un lugar del que sabía ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Pudo ver como aquellos brillantes ojos negros perdían aquel brillo inequívoco de la locura y momentos más tarde el de la vida misma. Pudo ver como, por primera vez, era él quien quitaba una vida.

Pensó que seguiría con el recuerdo, pero pronto descubrió que el sueño había terminado.

Lamentablemente había terminado por el intenso dolor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

El sudor y las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. El dolor creciente nublaba su mente.

Fue una larga noche.

Una noche agónica.

.

Silencio.

Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas.

Esperando.

Finalmente, tras notar que no podía oír nada que lo oriente, comenzó a revolotear los ojos y vio que no veía nada. Oscuridad. Su cuerpo solo parecía estar suspendido en medio de una espesa y oscura nada en la que solo podía verse, o más bien sentirse, a sí mismo. Era confuso.

Por suerte había algo en él que le decía que aun veía y que solo era la densa negrura a su alrededor lo que le impedía ver porque, por un momento en verdad temió haberse quedado ciego. No sabía de donde venía esa seguridad innata pero así era. No había nada. No había nadie.

¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Era eso? El dolor que sintió... Quizás alguien finalmente lo había matado ¿No?

'_No estás muerto_' dijo una voz en su cabeza.

― ¿Quién... ? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

Nada pudo protegerlo entonces de la intensa y llameante luz roja que de pronto barrió con la inmensidad de la nada.

Esa noche, justo en el segundo posterior al término del 31 de Julio, con sus ya diecisiete años encima y luego de haber sido hábilmente rescatado por todos sus amigos, disfrutar de un anodino cumpleaños junto a los Weasleys en Grimauld Place él... desapareció.

Harry Potter de pronto solo... no estaba. De pronto estaba... solo. Ni más ni menos.

Nadie le vio sacudirse de dolor desde que la noche anunciaba la última hora de su cumpleaños. Nadie vio su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

Nadie lo escuchó gritar.

Nadie nunca notó como la luna nueva brilló en su oscuridad reclamando su legado.

Para bien o para mal...

Esa fue la noche en la que el conocido y aclamado Harry James Potter dejó de existir.


	2. Khlôros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría. NO permito copias o publicaciones de ningún tipo.**

* * *

**~*~ EL HEREDERO DE LA MUERTE ~*~**

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.  
**RATED**: **MA**  
**ADVERTENCIA**: AU. Algo de OOC. **SLASH** -es decir relaciones homoeróticas-, lenguaje adulto, escenas explícitas. Dark Harry. EWE. Algo de DOM Harry. Posible **MPREG**.  
**AVISOS**: Aquí Dumbledore sigue vivo -se explicará más adelante el cómo y porqué. Personajes propios. Herencia -no creature fic-. Sinceramente van a tener que leer para entender...

* * *

**_χλωρóς_**

_Miré, y vi un caballo bayo. El que lo montaba tenía por nombre Muerte, y Hades lo seguía: y les fue dada potestad sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra, para matar con espada, con hambre, con mortandad y con las fieras de la tierra._

___Ap. 6,82_

* * *

―Ya es hora Khlôros.

—Lo sé —contestó el hombre evidentemente apesadumbrado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?

—Y si... Realmente no sé como hacerle frente y solo 'marcar' mi derecho. Sabemos de su insanidad por falta de alma y eso es lo primero que pienso arreglar en él pero, así y todo, yo no creo que él esté muy dispuesto a su situación con el vínculo.

—Él se someterá a ti —dijo el hombre. Su voz fría y cargada de notoria autoridad resonó en la estancia y retumbó en las paredes.

—Sé que así será '_Padre_', pero realmente espero no tener que subyugarlo desde el comienzo.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza cansinamente, claramente marcando el hecho de que aquella había sido una conversación ya varias veces abordada.

—Aún no logro comprender esa intrínseca moral tuya mi hijo. Él fue marcado por su pecado hacia ti. Él está destinado a su mansa servidumbre a ti como consecuencia a sus actos y puedes y debes reclamarlo a tu gusto y libre albedrío de la manera en que tú quieras. Su fianza será estar, ser y existir para tu gusto y placer. Él hará tu voluntad o tendrá que enfrentarse a su muerte mil veces maldita por mi propia mano. No hay manera de que acepte una deshonra hacia mi hijo y heredero.

—Lo sé Padre, lo sé. Intentaré que la '_noticia_' no lo altere demasiado... pero si en verdad se rehúsa ten por seguro que reclamaré su sumisión hacia mí y su lealtad a ambos.

—Bien. Estaré observando de vez en cuando y... —el hombre más alto y viejo se removió incómodamente ante la divertida mirada del más joven.

—Lo sé. Regresaré, lo prometo. Y tú también puedes ir, lo sabes bien —el hombre mayor asintió y el menor sonrió.

La frescura de sus facciones no se habían borrado de su cara a pesar de todo. A pesar del lugar. De la compañía. Del tiempo.

—Hmm. Recuerda, volverás al momento exacto de tu desaparición pero en el lugar donde fuiste marcado —dijo apretándole fuertemente el hombro en señal de seriedad—. Que la oscuridad vaya contigo...

—... Y que las sombras nos unan —susurró el joven con solemnidad mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él. Su amigo. Su mentor. Su padre, por derecho al título y en el sentido más amplio de la existencia del mismo. Él era todo eso y más para aquel joven. Mucho más.

—Ve ahora mi precioso Abad Morte. Ve ahora y cumple con tu destino mi Khlôros ¡Ve! ¡Ve y destruye hijo mío! Mi eterna oscuridad. Mi legado y heredero.

Colocando entonces una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, el joven miró con ojos brillantes La solemnidad más absoluta e inquebrantable perfilando en cada mota de iris y cada poro de su piel antes de, finalmente, asentir.

—Lo haré. No te defraudaré.

—Que así sea...

—... Y así se cumpla.

Una sonrisa más, y el joven se enderezó en toda su elegante talla al tiempo que, dando un paso atrás, las sombras lo envolvieron y lo llevaron a su destino primero.

Sí. Primero lo primero.

Apenas puso un pie en aquella estancia abandonada se permitió una única mirada evaluadora y respetuosa por aquel lugar en donde una vez fue feliz y donde una vez alguien lo amó lo suficiente como para morir por él. Un segundo. No más ni menos.

Al segundo siguiente concentró toda su mente en aquel lugar de donde él había desaparecido hacía ya tanto... o recientemente todo dependía de como se lo mire claro. Deslizándose entonces una vez más por aquella cómoda y reconfortaba oscuridad se internó en ella y se dejó llevar.

'_Bien_' -pensó al llegar de entre sus amadas sombras. Ignorando por competo a aquel joven que roncaba dormido apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de él y al que hace ya mucho tiempo consideró su... amigo.

_'Oh sí, precioso, yo te reclamo como tu legítimo dueño. Yo Khlôros te reclamo como el legítimo heredero'_ -dijo entonces con un tono lleno de puro poder en cuanto su legado rozó ss manos. Una vez que el brillo de reconocimiento pasó él tomó finalmente el manto y sonrió cuando su magia vibró hacia él. Llamándolo. Reconociéndolo. Aceptándolo.

_'Perfecto. Ahora vamos por las niñas'_ -pensó sonriente.

.

—Owww... Maldito viejo torcido -susurró apenas siseante por el enfado que se cargaba al ver su preciosa pieza rajada-. Mira lo que te ha hecho mi pequeña.

Acariciando la piedra ahora quebrada, el joven levantó entonces su mano y solo llamó a su hermana hacia él... antes de desaparecerse con una sonrisa que cualquier persona o criatura hubiera calificado como sádica como mínimo justo al mismo instante en el que sentía al viejo acercarse a toda la velocidad que podía -que para ser un asistente de más de siglo y medio era bastante-, gritando con el rostro lleno de evidente furia desmedida.

_'Ya verás maldito viejo... pronto verás verdaderos motivos para gritar. Pronto_' -se juró nadando libremente por medio de la inmensa oscuridad.

Ya nuevamente tranquilo y contento de haber recuperado sus piezas hermosas se hallaba ahora libremente parado en el medio de un claro lleno de poder oscuro en el medio del bosque prohibido, él las reclamó claramente ansioso.

—Yo las reclamo en el nombre de Khlôros. yo las reclamo en el nombre de Abad Morte. Yo las reclamo en mi nombre. Yo las reclamo por ley. En el nombre de mi padre que sean mis fieles legados, en mi nombre que sean parte de mi ser. Yo las reclamo y enmiendo mis hermosas reliquias. ¡Yo las reclamo en nombre, fuerza y poder como legítimo y único heredero, que así sea! —gritó al final al tiempo en el que se echaba el manto sobre los hombros, colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y tomaba la hermosa varita en su mano, sintiendo como con cada palabra el poder comenzaba a arrasar por sus venas y calentaba su piel mientras algo que sonaba mucho como una especie de melodía siniestra palpitaba en sus oídos― ¡Por fin juntas! ¡Por fin mías! ―susurró a la oscuridad de la noche extasiado de puro goce y placer. La vibrante magia de ambas le invitaban a cosas oscuras y prohibidas. Era ciertamente excitante.

Embelesado, observando como una corriente mágica se arremolinaba alrededor de él para luego simplemente terminar '_fundiéndose_' en él.

Era magia pura.

Esta era una magia que nadie de este u otros mundos poseía ni poseería, jamás. Solo los dioses eran capaces de manejarla... y ahora él.

Era el momento.

Finalmente tendría que hacer frente a su -sonrió-... futuro consorte.

Vagó por las sombras como no hacía mucho; disfrutando de la breve libertad atemporal que le brindaban. Disfrutando de la oscuridad natural de una noche sin luna. Aprovechando el tiempo para dejar su mente a pensar, a planear. Hasta que por fin llegó a su destino.

Su aura cambió. Su rostro se endureció. Ahora él era ya un hombre con una misión.

Una sonrisa letal adornó entonces sus facciones mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba involuntariamente hacia delante. Impaciente. Expectante.

Era hora.

.

Un gemido ahogado inmediatamente precedido de un grito rayano en alarido seguido al segundo por una expulsión mágica que hizo temblar los mismísimos cimientos fue el crudo resultado final.

Él para entonces ya podía comenzar a apreciar los cambios operándose. Él ya podía _sentirla_.

—Uggghh —se quejó el hombre removiéndose incómodamente por entre las mantas.

Era hermoso.

Tenía que concederle eso.

Su piel pálida brillaba con un fulgor dorado ante la suave luz de la llama que ahora había encendido. Sus cabellos oscuros, cortos y ligeramente rizados, caían con delicada gracia enmarcando su rostro absurda e irónicamente angelical.

_**'El Diablo con cara de Ángel' **_

_**'Un lobo con piel de cordero'**_

Sí, ambas frases lo representaban al dedillo.

Frases nunca mejor usadas.

Un cuerpo joven, fino, elegante; casi 'dócil' llegaría a decir. Una boca sensual con labios llenos y rosáceos.

Y unos ojos completamente rojos que de pronto lo observaban con sorpresiva incredulidad y bastante desorientación escrita en sus facciones.

El hombre entonces apartó la mano que aún posaba sobre el pecho de aquel '_joven_' que se hallaba todavía sobre la cama y se limitó a mirarle fijamente. Observando como la mente, claramente ágil, comenzaba a correr. Quizás tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba. Quizás midiendo las opciones y posibilidades. Y más que seguro que también intentado descifrar lo que era ahora 'distinto' en él. El porqué ahora, _**sentía**_.

Khlôros vio como el otro comenzaba a buscar de manera sutil y muy disimulada su varita sin apartar por un segundo los ojos de él. Esos ojos...

—No está allí —susurró.

—¿Qué...?

—Su varita. No está allí. Sé que de todas formas no la necesitas pero, aún así, le ruego me escuche antes de hacer algo... indebido.

Los rubíes refulgieron un instante ante las palabras. Más que nada ante la última.

_¡Qué insolente! ¡Qué agravio!_

—¿Indebido? ¿Quién demonios se ha creído usted que es para venir a decirme a _**mí**_, lo que es o no '_indebido_'? —medio siseó, medio escupió el aclamado señor oscuro, visible y evidentemente indignado de ser tratado por debajo de su estatus por un simple maldito mocoso desconocido; tratando de a la vez, entender en esos meros segundos cómo era que este individuo había sido capaz de acceder a sus habitaciones privadas y de pasar todas y cada una de sus salas y maldiciones como si nada y sin siquiera hacer saltar ninguna barrera de las tantas que había puesto desde el exterior hasta los interiores de sus habitaciones privadas.

El eco del dolor aún reverberaba en sus tejidos.

Lo ignoró.

No era momento para debilidades.

Ordenó a su cuerpo a erguirse del lecho al tiempo que observaba como el ¿hombre? Sí, hombre -no era realmente un joven como hubiera supuesta anteriormente-, se alejaba un par de pasos.

―¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ―demandó el joven con sus resplandecientes ojos rojos.

Algo en el moreno pareció sacudirse ante la pregunta y el tono para pasar inmediatamente a mirarlo ojos entrecerrados.

―Siéntate ―ordenó él a su vez señalando uno de los sillones frente a ellos mientras que él mismo se dirigía hacia uno y se sentaba con excesiva elegancia.

―Yo no...

―Sí, sí. Lo sé. Usted no recibe 'órdenes' de nadie pero, en estos momentos, debo de aconsejarle que simplemente lo haga. Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o la difícil. Por la difícil solo terminaremos perdiendo un tiempo precioso y aún hay mucho de lo que hablar y aún más por hacer.

―¿Y qué se supone que deba '_hablar_' con usted cuando ni siquiera sé quien o qué es? ―escupió el otro al tiempo que sus músculos se tensaban esperando y preparándose para la lucha.

El hombre sentado solo suspiró.

Después de '_AÑOS_' de un tratamiento claramente privilegiado y honorífico donde poco a poco se había acostumbrado a solo limitarse a ordenar y sencillamente ser obedecido -por el simple hecho de que así era y debía de ser-; esta clara lucha y confrontación por el pequeño dominio de la situación le resultaba exasperante e incluso ligeramente insultante.

Era demasiado.

Él en verdad no quería verse obligado a tener que doblegar a su futuro consorte. No desde el inicio al menos, pero aparentemente su '_compañero_' aquí presente sufría del mismo mal que él.

Lamentablemente para el otro su paciencia ya en este punto no era mucha y creía que al gran y poderoso señor oscuro le vendría bien una mínima muestra de humildad.

―Mi nombre no es lo importante. No por ahora al menos. Ahora, siéntate. Como ya he dicho ―y aclaro que no me gusta repetirme―, hay mucho de lo que hablar y muy poco tiempo para actuar ―finalmente fueron entonces sus últimas palabras las que parecieron llamar la atención real del gran Dark Lord. Eso y quizás la pequeña pizca de mando que impuso en la orden. mínima.

Sea como fuera, el señor oscuro ―con obvia reticencia―, comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se hallaba el asiento designado.

El otro emitió un pequeño y casi imperceptible gruñido al seguir viendo su oposición y afrenta.

―Siéntate. _**Ahora** _―ordenó ya entonces en pleno comando, observando con solapada satisfacción como el hombre, sorprendido y reticente, hacía lo ordenado.

―¿Qué demonios me has hecho? ¿Quién eres? ¿_Qué_ eres? ¿Por qué... ?

―Suficiente ―cortó con voz dura.

El gran Dark Lord no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Era algo inverosímil como mínimo.

ÉL. Él estaba, allí, así... a merced de 'esto', 'éste'... Quién o qué fuera.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía estos sentimientos, y sumados al hecho de que los recuerdos de sus peores épocas resurgían con fuerza en él. Todo esto.

Esta '_sumisión_', le espantaba. Claramente podría decirse que el gran Lord Voldemort estaba a punto de caer presa del pánico. _Terror_. Terror puro y duro.

No quería sentirse así. Lo había hecho todo para no tener que nunca volver a sentirse así.

_Indefenso_.

―Contestaré a todas sus preguntas luego. Por lo pronto usted se quedará ahí sentado y guardará silencio mientras explico una parte ―la parte que en verdad le atañe conocer ahora para poder entender―, de lo que sucede. Por favor, Señor, asienta con la cabeza si comprende todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora ―rojizos ojos furiosos lo miraron cuando su cabeza asintió por sí sola―. Bien. Esto será largo pero intentaré explicar lo mejor posible. Por favor tenga en cuenta que hay por detrás muchas cosas que aún no puedo nombrar.

Voldemort vio como esto último fue dicho casi con '_pesar_'... y a pesar de toda esta bizarra situación, se encontró de pronto muy curioso respecto a cuantos secretos podría tener este hombre e intentando pensar rápidamente si en algún momento él hubiera escuchado de él. Cualquier cosa.

Un pequeño ruido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

El hombre centró entonces su mirada fija en las llamas resplandecientes de la chimenea antes de tomar una gran inhalación... Finalmente Khlôros comenzó a narrar parte esencial de su historia.

La historia de ambos.

Un paso más cerca de todo.

Un paso más al final.

* * *

**Espero que les vaya gustando la idea. Todo se irá aclarando de a poco eso seguro =)**

**Por cierto, para quienes les gusta esta pareja, he leído un fic en inglés que me pareció relamente extraordinario. Quizás no sea la mejor narración, pero las ideas y en especial la personalidad de ESE Harry me encantaron... Incluso tiene una secuela en progreso que promete mucho también así que les invito a que se den una vuelta... _Jaded-Eyes-of-a-Prodigy_ (el link está en mi perfil por si no lo encuentran) yyyyy, tengan en cuenta que actualizaré también en esta semana el fic de RENACIMIENTO también de esta pareja pero con una temática completamente diferente, más hurt/confort que otra cosa, además del drama/romance obvio...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes pasaron, leyeron, agregaron... y en especial a aquellos que comentaron! xD**

*** TJCohen * shineevero * azamariasp * Limon Hade * Seleina * msvteppa * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki ***

* * *

**Ahora sí, los dejo hasta el próximo cap... ;)**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
